<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry by MayuLu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608926">Cherry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayuLu/pseuds/MayuLu'>MayuLu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Children, Implied/Referenced Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayuLu/pseuds/MayuLu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Universo alternativo]</p>
<p>Mu adopta un gato con la condición de cuidarlo y ser responsable, y la advertencia de su madre de que algún día deberán separarse.<br/>Cuando conoce al alumno nuevo, que le recuerda a su amigo felino, siente que debe ayudarlo también.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aries Mū/Virgo Shaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Es un oneshot sobre cómo Shaka y Mu se hicieron mejores amigos en un universo alternativo.<br/>Los disparadores fueron hechos reales y la canción "Cherry Saku Yuuki!!" de la banda japonesa An Cafe (mi favorita aunque se hayan separado).<br/>Como es un universo alternativo los santos de Athena no existen como tal, aunque mantuve la idea para otra cosa dentro del mundo que se cuenta.<br/>Aparecen algunos personajes de The lost canvas, pero no hacen demasiado.<br/>Soy de Buenos Aires y escribo en español rioplatense.<br/>Originalmente publiqué este oneshot en Wattpad y también se lo puede encontrar en Sweek y Fanfiction.<br/>Edit: en mi canal de YouTube (Mayu Lu Art) subí una especie de audiolibro de este oneshot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mu miraba los peces con la nariz casi pegada al cristal. De vez en cuando le daba toques suaves para llamar su atención; si uno se acercaba imitaba el movimiento de su boca. Luego de un rato bajó del saco de tierra, que le había permitido llegar a la altura de la pecera, para regresar a la piedra que usaba como asiento. Agarró el cuaderno y varios lápices de colores de los que estaban desparramados en el suelo. Pasó las hojas hasta la última donde había empezado un dibujo de Cielo, su pez favorito.</p>
<p>De pronto sintió que algo le estiraba el cordón de su zapatilla. Al ver abajo se encontró con un gato delgado, de pelaje en tonos anaranjados y blancos. Mu sonrió de la ternura que le provocaron los ojos azules y la nariz rosa del animal, además de la manera en que agarraba con las patas y mordía el cordón.</p>
<p>Intentó acariciarlo, pero el gato levantó el lomo.</p>
<p>—No tengas miedo —le dijo—. No te voy a lastimar.</p>
<p>Como si solo con eso le hubiera generado confianza volvió a intentarlo y el gato le permitió frotarle la cabeza. La sonrisa de Mu se ensanchó aún más cuando su nuevo amigo pasó entre sus piernas para luego subirse a su regazo; el ronroneo era bastante fuerte.</p>
<p>Al tenerlo más cerca pudo verle mejor los bigotes largos y blancos, el punto marrón en la frente y una cinta roja atada en el cuello que el pelo tapaba. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Mu fue el pedazo de papel que se había metido entre el collar improvisado y el pelaje. Lo sacó; tenía la palabra «Cherry» escrita.</p>
<p>—¿Es tu nombre? —le preguntó; cosa a la que el gato respondió con un maullido— Yo me llamo Mu. ¿Dónde está tu casa?</p>
<p>Cherry movió las patas delanteras para acomodarse. Miró a Mu con sus ojos enormes y él le acarició el lomo.</p>
<p>Las cortinas se abrieron ante el paso de Aphrodite que iba diciendo:</p>
<p>—Mu, ya vinieron a buscarte.</p>
<p>Él se puso de pie sin soltar al gato y comenzó a juntar sus útiles. Aphrodite inclinó la cabeza sin decir nada. Mu intentaba levantar los lápices, pero no podía sostenerlos todos con su mano tan pequeña.</p>
<p>—¿Y ese gato? —preguntó Aphrodite.</p>
<p>Mu dejó lo que estaba haciendo y respondió:</p>
<p>—No sé. Apareció de la nada. Se llama Cherry.</p>
<p>—Si no lo soltás, no vas a terminar de juntar tus cosas.</p>
<p>Mu lo miró con los cachetes inflados. Aphrodite suspiró; entonces le ayudó a guardar todo en la mochila.</p>
<p>Todavía sin dejar al animal, Mu salió del depósito para ir a encontrarse con su padre en el frente del vivero. Fue solo verlo y un «no puede ser» salió de la boca de Shion que forzó una sonrisa.</p>
<p>—¿Qué hacés con ese gato? —le preguntó.</p>
<p>—¿Lo puedo llevar a casa?</p>
<p>—No. Ni siquiera sabés si es de alguien.</p>
<p>Shion miró a Albafica organizar sobres de semillas al otro lado del mostrador.</p>
<p>—Nuestro no es —respondió—. Tenemos peces.</p>
<p>—¿Entonces lo puedo llevar a casa? —insistió Mu.</p>
<p>Shion se rascó la nuca. Evitaba el rostro de su hijo a toda costa ya que conocía sus trucos de manipulación.</p>
<p>—Es bueno que tengan mascotas a esta edad —dijo Albafica—. Así aprenden a ser responsables.</p>
<p>—No me estás ayudando —suspiró Shion. Luego volvió a ver a su hijo que no le sacaba los ojos brillantes de encima, como si fuera un gato también—. Te vas a ocupar de limpiar cada vez que ensucie y ni se te ocurra subirlo a la cama. </p>
<p>Mu sonrió mucho más todavía.</p>
<p>—¡Gracias!</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Apenas lo dejó en el piso Cherry se apuró a esconderse detrás de un sillón. Mu tiró la mochila para ir tras el animal. Se asomó a ver en el espacio entre el mueble y la pared: el gato parecía un bollo. Su cara, que hasta entonces a Mu se le había hecho adorable, daba la impresión de molestia mezclada con temor.</p>
<p>Estiró la mano, tenía la idea de acariciarlo, pero Cherry se fue hacia atrás.</p>
<p>—Mu —le llamó Shion—, no dejes las cosas tiradas. Tu mamá se va a enojar cuando vuelva.</p>
<p>El pequeño salió de atrás del sillón y dijo:</p>
<p>—Se escondió. Parece que está enojado.</p>
<p>—Es normal: no conoce el lugar. Dale tiempo para que se acostumbre. Mientras tanto andá a dejar tus cosas y después a bañarte.</p>
<p>Mu bufó y caminó arrastrando los pies, agarró la mochila y acompañó a su padre hasta la cocina. Shion dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa, enseguida comenzó a guardar lo que había comprado. Mu se subió a una silla para buscar el paquete con comida de gatos.</p>
<p>—¿Tendrá hambre? —preguntó— ¿Los gatos comen mucho?</p>
<p>Shion abrió la alacena, agarró un frasco de plástico y le sacó la tapa. Buscó unas tijeras, volvió a la mesa para entregarle todo a su hijo.</p>
<p>—Servile un poco y dejáselo cerca del sillón. Cuando tenga hambre seguro va a salir a comer.</p>
<p>Mu asintió entusiasmado. Hizo tal cual le había indicado su padre. Estuvo varios minutos frente al plato a la espera de que Cherry saliera, pero como no sucedió decidió ir a bañarse. Trató de ser lo más rápido y efectivo posible para volver al living -ya se imaginaba que su padre desconfiaría como cada vez que tardaba menos de diez minutos. Se desilusionó un poco cuando descubrió que el gato seguía en el mismo lugar.</p>
<p>No perdió la esperanza de que saldría en cualquier momento. Quería ser testigo, por lo que se sentó junto al alimento. Cada tanto le hablaba a Cherry para que se animara a acercarse. Shion pasó un par de veces a ver cómo iba el asunto; siempre regresaba sonriente a la cocina.</p>
<p>Mu escuchó las llaves en la puerta y corrió a la entrada; abrazó a su madre quien recibió el gesto gustosa. </p>
<p>—Quiero mostrarte algo —le dijo mientras tiraba de su mano que aún sostenía la cartera.</p>
<p>Yuzuriha apenas alcanzó a cerrar la puerta; no le quedó otra cosa que seguir a su hijo. Él le indicó dónde debía mirar. Se asomó detrás del sillón y lo que salió de su boca fue:</p>
<p>—Shion.</p>
<p>El nombrado se arrimó desde el pasillo con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras se limpiaba las manos con el delantal. Yuzuriha lo miró con ojos entrecerrados; él trató de restarle importancia al supuesto enojo de su mujer con un beso.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo te fue hoy? —le preguntó.</p>
<p>—Bien… Menos mal que me quedé a hacer horas extras, con otra boca que alimentar.</p>
<p>Mu miraba a sus padres sin comentar. Yuzuriha suspiró y le acarició la cabeza.</p>
<p>—¿No es muy chico para tener una mascota? —le preguntó a Shion.</p>
<p>—Pensé lo mismo, pero Albafica dice que así va a aprender a ser responsable.</p>
<p>Yuzuriha torció la boca. Luego se tiró el pelo hacia atrás y relajó los hombros.</p>
<p>—Tal vez tenga razón. ¿Cómo se llama?</p>
<p>—Cherry —respondió Mu.</p>
<p>—Qué lindo. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?</p>
<p>—Tiene un papel con su nombre.</p>
<p>Shion y Yuzuriha se miraron preocupados. Mu, aunque no entendió la razón, sabía por experiencia que cada vez que sus padres arrugaban la frente y parecían decirse todo sin hablar era porque algo malo se acercaba.</p>
<p>—La comida ya está lista —dijo Shion—. Ayudame a poner la mesa.</p>
<p>Durante la cena Mu estuvo bastante impaciente; sus padres debieron recordarle que masticara más lento varias veces. La forma acelerada de hablar, incluso de mover las manos al contar lo que había hecho en el día, era prueba de la emoción que le provocaba la adición de un nuevo integrante en la familia. Cuando terminaron de comer no necesitó que su madre le pidiera que ayudara a levantar la mesa: lo hizo rápido para volver al living.</p>
<p>Una vez allí descubrió que Cherry por fin se había animado a recorrer un poco el lugar. Mu regresó a la cocina para contarle a sus padres y decirles que fueran a ver. De nuevo en la sala el pequeño animó al gato a comer, mientras que Shion y Yuzuriha se sentaron a tomar té y disfrutar de las expresiones alegres de su hijo. Aprovecharon el momento para explicarle cómo debía hacerse cargo de las necesidades del animal, que no lo tratara como un juguete y demás. Mu prometió que cumpliría cada día sin falta -su primera prueba fue, más tarde, limpiar la caja de baño de su nuevo amigo.</p>
<p>A las diez llegó la hora de dormir. Yuzuriha lo arropó y se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden para que pudiera descansar cómodo.</p>
<p>—¿Puede Cherry dormir conmigo? —preguntó haciendo puchero.</p>
<p>—No, Mu. Primero tenemos que saber si es seguro.</p>
<p>—¿Y cómo se hace eso?</p>
<p>—Un veterinario lo va a decidir —le explicó a medida que le acariciaba la cabeza.</p>
<p>Yuzuriha hizo una pausa y suspiró. Percibió un sabor amargo por lo que estaba a punto de decir.</p>
<p>—¿Te acordás la vez que te perdiste en la plaza?</p>
<p>—Sí, me dio mucho miedo.</p>
<p>—A tu papá y a mí también. Pensamos que no te volveríamos a ver —le dio un beso en el cachete—. Por suerte tenías tu gorro de ovejita y fue fácil encontrarte… ¿Sabés qué significa que Cherry tenga un collar con su nombre?</p>
<p>Mu esquivó la mirada de su madre y jugueteó con sus dedos. Yuzuriha le acarició suavemente la mejilla izquierda.</p>
<p>—¿Sabés? —volvió a preguntar.</p>
<p>—Que tiene dueño.</p>
<p>—Tal vez ahora su dueño esté triste porque no sabe dónde está.</p>
<p>Los ojos de Mu se llenaron de lágrimas y Yuzuriha no tardó ni un segundo en abrazarlo.</p>
<p>—Si su dueño aparece vas a tener que devolverlo. Hasta entonces cuidalo bien, ¿sí? —Mu asintió— Me alegra que lo entendieras.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Mientras la maestra tomaba lista Mu pensaba en lo que su madre le había dicho; trataba de no desanimarse y planear todo lo que haría una vez que llegara a su casa: si iba a tener que devolver a Cherry al menos quería aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba juntos. Abrió el cuaderno de dibujo, que siempre mantenía oculto debajo del de clases, y comenzó a dibujar al gato.</p>
<p>—A partir de hoy van a tener un nuevo compañero —dijo la maestra frente a la puerta—. Sean buenos con él y ayúdenlo en lo que necesite.</p>
<p>El salón quedó en silencio cuando el alumno nuevo entró. No se animaba a mirar al resto de la clase; algunos cuchicheaban entre sí. Mu estaba más entretenido con su dibujo como para atender a la presentación, hasta que escuchó su nombre.</p>
<p>—Te vas a sentar atrás de Mu.</p>
<p>—¿Eh?</p>
<p>Finalmente levantó la mirada: al frente del salón junto a la maestra estaba parado un nene rubio de ojos azules. Dejó el lápiz, cerró el cuaderno, solo siguió los pasos de su nuevo compañero hasta que se sentó en el lugar indicado. Giró para verlo sin decir nada. El recién llegado percibió que era el centro de atención, agachó aún más la cabeza y se peinó el flequillo con los dedos en un gesto de nerviosismo. Mu notó la marca que tenía en la frente y pensó que se parecía a Cherry.</p>
<p>Cuando sonó la campana del recreo la mayoría salió corriendo al patio. Antes de cruzar la puerta Mu paró a ver que el nuevo no se había movido de su lugar. Se le ocurrió invitarlo a jugar, pero sus amigos lo interrumpieron antes de que pudiera hacerlo.</p>
<p>—Mu, ¿vas a venir? —le dijo Milo.</p>
<p>—Ah, sí.</p>
<p>—¿Estabas viendo al nuevo? No habló nada en toda la hora.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Mu.</p>
<p>—Shaka —respondió Camus—. ¿No lo escuchaste?</p>
<p>—Estaba más entretenido dibujando, como siempre —dijo Milo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado—. Mi papá me compró tres paquetes de figuritas más temprano. ¿Tienen repetidas?</p>
<p>—Yo tengo algunas.</p>
<p>—¿Y vos, Mu?</p>
<p>—Las dejé en la mochila. Voy a buscarlas.</p>
<p>Regresó al aula. Shaka seguía cabizbajo en su lugar. Mu fue directo a buscar las figuritas en la mochila. Paró un momento a ver a su compañero que permanecía inmóvil. Entre los mechones del flequillo se le asomaba la marca que le había recordado a Cherry. Cambió el mazo de mano y dijo:</p>
<p>—¿Querés jugar?</p>
<p>Shaka negó con la cabeza; ni siquiera lo había mirado. Mu infló los cachetes ante la negativa. Recordó cómo la noche previa había convencido al gato a salir con un plato de comida, lo que le dio una idea. Comenzó a revisar el mazo y separó una figurita repetida.</p>
<p>—¿Tenés para cambiar?</p>
<p>Shaka apenas levantó la mirada para ver lo que Mu tenía en las manos, aunque enseguida volvió a bajarla.</p>
<p>—No tengo.</p>
<p>—¿No te gusta «Ejército de dioses»? —preguntó— ¡A todos les gusta!</p>
<p>—No puedo… comprarlas.</p>
<p>Un «¡Oh!» salió de la boca de Mu; volvió a revisar el mazo y separó dos doradas.</p>
<p>—Tomá —le dijo—. Dicen que Virgo es el más complicado de conseguir, pero a mí me salió varias veces.</p>
<p>Shaka vio con timidez las figuritas que Mu le ofrecía.</p>
<p>—Deberías pedir cinco como mínimo por una.</p>
<p>Sin darle una respuesta Shaka regresó a la misma posición de antes. Mu hizo un puchero. «Milo tenía razón: es muy raro este chico», pensó. Luego separó tres cartas más -dos plateadas y una común- y las dejó con las anteriores sobre el escritorio de su compañero. Así volvió con sus amigos.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>A la hora de la salida Mu fue a buscar a Aphrodite; como lo encontró con un par de chicos más grandes esperó a un costado del portón de entrada a que terminaran de hablar. En eso vio a Shaka cruzando la calle hasta la plaza de enfrente: en un banco estaba sentado un hombre que parecía una versión adulta de su compañero.</p>
<p>Por la distancia no llegó a escuchar lo que decían, pero el mayor negó y luego abrazó a Shaka que daba la impresión de estar llorando. Sin darse cuenta, las comisuras de los labios de Mu bajaron para darle una expresión triste; así también fue cómo se sintió.</p>
<p>—¿Vamos? —preguntó Aphrodite a su izquierda.</p>
<p>—Ah, sí.</p>
<p>El resto de la tarde no dejó de pensar en lo que había visto en la plaza. Ni jugar con Cielo y los otros peces en el depósito del vivero lo entretuvo. Ayudarle a Albafica a regar las plantas le devolvió un poco el ánimo, pero el efecto no duró demasiado. Una voz interior le decía que debía hacer algo por Shaka.</p>
<p>Cuando regresó a su hogar fue a su cuarto y no tardó en contárselo a Cherry, mientras revisaba el mazo de figuritas sentado en el piso. Del lado derecho dejaba las que más tarde pegaría en el álbum y del izquierdo las repetidas.</p>
<p>—No habló con nadie ni salió al recreo —dijo—. En el almuerzo comió solo.</p>
<p>De pronto el gato se puso en alerta.</p>
<p>—No te asustes: es el timbre —le dijo Mu junto con varias caricias. Así logró calmarlo—. ¿Debería quedarme con él en el recreo mañana? ¿Vos qué decís?</p>
<p>Cherry le lamió la mano e hizo reír a Mu.</p>
<p>—Hace cosquillas y duele al mismo tiempo.</p>
<p>Armó un nuevo mazo con las figuritas repetidas para separarlas otra vez. Se tomaba su tiempo para pensar cuáles le convenía conservar y cuáles no. Entonces se le cruzó un pensamiento:</p>
<p>—Tal vez estaba triste porque no puede comprarse un sobre.</p>
<p>Miró a Cherry en busca de su opinión y obtuvo un maullido.</p>
<p>—Mu —dijo Yuzuriha del otro lado de la puerta—, vení un minuto, por favor.</p>
<p>—Voy —respondió. Luego se dirigió al gato—. Esperame acá. Ya vuelvo.</p>
<p>Cuando vio a su compañero nuevo y al hombre de la plaza sentados en el sofá detuvo el paso de golpe.</p>
<p>—¿Shaka? —preguntó sorprendido— ¿Qué hacés acá?</p>
<p>—Mu —lo llamó su padre—, ¿qué forma es esa de saludar a las visitas?</p>
<p>—No se preocupe —dijo el otro hombre—. Parece un chico muy enérgico.</p>
<p>—Sí que lo es.</p>
<p>—Mu, él es Asmita. Es el padre de Shaka —le explicó Yuzuriha.</p>
<p>Asmita entreabrió los ojos y buscó a Mu. Cuando logró encontrarlo le sonrió.</p>
<p>—Mucho gusto.</p>
<p>—I-igualmente, señor.</p>
<p>Yuzuriha le indicó a Mu que se sentara con ella en un sillón; él fue casi corriendo.</p>
<p>—Gracias por las figuritas que le regalaste a Shaka —Colocó la mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo—. No se animó a decírtelo él mismo.</p>
<p>Los cachetes de Mu tomaron un tono colorado. Yuzuriha le dio un beso y una risita. Notó que, aunque su padre estuviera sonriente, Shaka parecía que se largaría a llorar en cualquier momento.</p>
<p>—Mu —dijo Shion con expresión seria que hasta se sintió en la voz—, desde hace unos días Asmita y Shaka viven en el edificio al lado de Piscis. No conocen muy bien la zona todavía.</p>
<p>Asmita agachó levemente la cabeza. Shion no supo cómo continuar, por lo que bastó una mirada para que Yuzuriha entendiera.</p>
<p>—¿Te acordás lo que hablamos anoche, Mu?</p>
<p>A pesar del tono suave que usó su madre tuvo miedo y se acurrucó en su pecho. Ella lo rodeó con los brazos para mecerlo.</p>
<p>—Shaka es el dueño de Cherry y la extraña mucho.</p>
<p>Mu se aferró a la camisa de Yuzuriha. Fue cuestión de segundos para que la tela se humedeciera con las lágrimas. Shion se masajeó la frente, mientras que Asmita abrazó a su hijo. Shaka miraba entre curioso y triste a su compañero.</p>
<p>—Fue muy poco tiempo, pero cuidaste muy bien a Cherry y ahora va a volver a su casa, así como pasó cuando vos te perdiste.</p>
<p>Yuzuriha consoló a Mu con abrazos y besos además de palabras; poco a poco lo tranquilizó. Cuando ya no temblaba lo último que hizo fue decirle que llevara a Shaka a ver a Cherry. Mu no se mostró muy a gusto con el pedido, pero no se animaba a desobedecer a su madre.</p>
<p>Abrió la puerta y vieron a la gata sentada sobre las figuritas desparramadas en el piso. Mu se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Shaka, quien no intentó siquiera ocultar la emoción.</p>
<p>—¡Cherry! —dijo feliz.</p>
<p>Se apresuró a cargar a la gata; ella enseguida lo reconoció y le llenó la cara de besos. Mu se mordió el labio mientras miraba a la pared. Shaka reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.</p>
<p>—Te extrañé mucho —le dijo—. No te vuelvas a ir.</p>
<p>Ver a Shaka feliz conmovió tanto a Mu que se le escaparon algunas lágrimas. Sabía que lo correcto era que Cherry regresara con su dueño, pero no podía dejar de sentirse un poco triste.</p>
<p>Shaka lo miró y dijo sonriente:</p>
<p>—Gracias.</p>
<p>Mu apretó los labios y asintió. «Es mejor así —pensó—. Cherry va a ser más feliz con él».</p>
<p>Volvieron al living con sus padres. Todos se aliviaron de que el asunto se resolviera sin problemas. Asmita, bastón en mano, estaba listo para irse, no sin volver a agradecerle a la familia y disculparse por el inconveniente. Shion se ofreció a llevarlos, mientras que Yuzuriha y Mu se despidieron desde la puerta.</p>
<p>Antes de alejarse Shaka volteó para decir:</p>
<p>—Gracias, Mu.</p>
<p>Él solo asintió y ya no quiso verlo.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Aún no había muchos alumnos, los pasillos estaban desiertos. En el aula dos de tercer grado Mu era el único presente. Con una mano se sostenía la cabeza mientras que con la otra dibujaba a Cherry en su cuaderno. Si bien estaba feliz por la gata, le molestaba no poder enojarse. Recordar la cara de su compañero le provocaba una mezcla de presión y calidez en el pecho.</p>
<p>Escuchó pasos acercarse aunque no tuvo ganas de ver de quién se trataba. Continuó dibujando hasta que le tocaron el hombro. Miró atrás: Shaka se notaba mucho más alegre que el día anterior; incluso sus ojos parecían superar en brillo al cielo despejado.</p>
<p>—Hola —le saludó con una sonrisa.</p>
<p>—Ho-hola —respondió Mu evitando cruzar miradas.</p>
<p>—Quería mostrarte algo.</p>
<p>Del bolsillo sacó una figurita dorada.</p>
<p>—Es Aries. ¿Lo tenés?</p>
<p>Mu frunció levemente el ceño.</p>
<p>—Dijiste que no podías comprarlas.</p>
<p>—Me la regaló el hijo del dueño del vivero. ¿Ya la tenés? —Mu negó— Podés quedártela.</p>
<p>—Pero es difícil conseguirla.</p>
<p>—Es lo mínimo que puedo darte a cambio de haberme devuelto a Cherry.</p>
<p>Mu volteó el rostro. Quería estar enojado con Shaka, pero no era capaz de obviar las palabras de su madre: definitivamente había obrado bien.</p>
<p>—Por favor, aceptala —insistió Shaka—. Me gustaría darte algo mejor… Mi papá es traductor, pero cada día ve menos y no puede trabajar como antes… Por eso… aceptala, por favor.</p>
<p>Mu suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.</p>
<p>—¿No te vas a arrepentir después?</p>
<p>—No.</p>
<p>—¿Seguro? —Shaka asintió— ¿En serio?</p>
<p>—Sí.</p>
<p>—¿Estás seguro, segurísimo que en serio no te vas a arrepentir?</p>
<p>—Estoy seguro —respondió con una risita.</p>
<p>—Bueno… Gracias.</p>
<p>Shaka sonrió satisfecho. Mu seguía con la idea de ignorarlo, aunque no demasiado. Sacó su mazo de la mochila y añadió la nueva adquisición.</p>
<p>—¿Querés venir a mi casa a jugar con Cherry?</p>
<p>—¿Eh?</p>
<p>—Podés ir a verla cada vez que la extrañes. Seguro se va a poner contenta de verte.</p>
<p>Con solo eso la expresión de Mu se iluminó; el color en sus cachetes y el brillo en las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos por fin habían reaparecido.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Apoyado en el marco de la ventana Shaka miraba los pétalos de los cerezos volar con el viento y cubrir toda la plaza. Los rayos del sol le daban el calor que su cuerpo necesitaba. Apretó el collar que sostenía en la mano derecha y suspiró.</p>
<p>Alguien llamó a la puerta. Sin apartar la vista del paisaje urbano respondió:</p>
<p>—Pasá.</p>
<p>Mu ingresó al cuarto, cerró la puerta y dejó la mochila sobre la cama. Shaka no necesitó decirle nada que enseguida él le dio el abrazo que tanta falta les hacía a los dos, con fuerza, para sostenerse mutuamente. Lágrimas cayeron por los cachetes de ambos. Las caricias y palmadas en la espalda no tardaron.</p>
<p>—Disculpá por no haber venido antes —dijo Mu, rompiendo el abrazo—. Me costó encontrar a alguien que vigilara a Kiki.</p>
<p>—No pasa nada. Al menos viniste.</p>
<p>Mu lo agarró de las manos. Se detuvo a observar el collar y la chapita con el nombre de Cherry. Shaka le enjugó las lágrimas que volvieron a bajar por su cara.</p>
<p>—La voy a recordar siempre que vea tu marca de nacimiento —dijo a la vez que le sacaba el flequillo de la frente.</p>
<p>Shaka intentó sonreír.</p>
<p>—Yo nunca voy a olvidar... cuando dio su último suspiro entre mis brazos.</p>
<p>Apenas pudo terminar la frase con la voz entrecortada. Mu no dudó en abrazarlo de nuevo. La calidez del sol y el aroma a vainilla que siempre desprendía el cuello de su amigo le dio el coraje para ajustar el agarre. Shaka se afianzó de la camisa y mechones de Mu.</p>
<p>—La voy a extrañar… Gracias a ella no me sentí tan solo cuando mi mamá murió… y también nos hizo ser amigos.</p>
<p>—Sé cuán importante era para vos —dijo Mu y le acarició la espalda—. Nos acompañó por muchos años… Algún día tal vez volvamos a verla.</p>
<p>Permanecieron abrazados entre sollozos y recuerdos; algunos les sacaban una risa pequeña. Dentro de todo el dolor Shaka se sintió agradecido de contar con la presencia de su mejor amigo. El timbre de su voz siempre le ayudaba a tranquilizarse, en especial cuando le susurraba frases de aliento. El cuerpo se le relajaba tanto que se llegaba a creer dentro de un sueño por algunos instantes.</p>
<p>Continuaron la charla sentados en la cama. Poco a poco la pena que sentían se convirtió en serenidad, aunque eso no impedía que cada tanto sus voces se quebraran. Después Shaka agarró una caja de madera de la biblioteca y la dejó entre ambos. En su interior había varios objetos, muchos que Mu ya conocía.</p>
<p>—Nunca las cambiaste —dijo con las figuritas de Virgo entre los dedos.</p>
<p>—Me daba cosa hacerlo —respondió Shaka un tanto avergonzado—. Fue lo primero que me regalaste.</p>
<p>Mu abrió la mochila para sacar uno de sus tantos cuadernos. Pasó las hojas hasta llegar a la que quería: un dibujo de una mujer con un bebé en brazos y un gato con alas que parecía protegerlos a sus espaldas.</p>
<p>—No sé si sea el momento más adecuado, pero hice esto para vos.</p>
<p>Shaka quedó boquiabierto, los ojos se le vidriaron y el corazón le latió con fuerza. Su amigo le entregó el cuaderno; las manos le temblaban de la emoción, además del miedo que le daba arruinar el dibujo con las lágrimas.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo…? Es decir… Nunca te mostré ni una foto de ella.</p>
<p>—Vos no, pero tu papá sí —Volvió a agarrar el cuaderno para sacar el dibujo y dárselo a su amigo—. Me pidió que fuera un regalo de egresados, pero dijo que era mejor que te lo diera ahora. Aunque es solamente de práctica.</p>
<p>—¿Esto es práctica para vos? —preguntó entre risas y lágrimas. Luego lo agarró de la mano— Gracias, Mu.</p>
<p>—Somos amigos. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por vos.</p>
<p>Shaka se limpió la cara con el puño de la camiseta. Respiró hondo y sonrió; Mu imitó el gesto al mismo tiempo que apretó la mano de su amigo. Entonces dijo:</p>
<p>—Milo no va a aguantar a Kiki toda la tarde. Debería ir a buscarlo.</p>
<p>—Cierto. Tus papás vuelven mañana, ¿no?</p>
<p>—Sí. Espero que no me traigan otro hermanito.</p>
<p>Shaka se tapó la boca, impidiendo que saliera una carcajada de lo más profundo de su ser. Mu negó con la cabeza y sonrió.</p>
<p>—No quiero dejarte solo y no sé si tengas ánimos para salir a ir tomar un helado...</p>
<p>—Mu, sabés que nunca rechazaría helado gratis.</p>
<p>Shaka guardó con sumo cuidado el collar y todo lo demás en la caja; la cerró para dejarla en el lugar de siempre, entre los libros de biología y genética. Mu se cargó la mochila al hombro. Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo que mostró una expresión más tranquila y alegre.</p>
<p>Antes de salir se agarraron de las manos e intercambiaron miradas por algunos segundos, hasta que la timidez los obligó a agachar la cabeza. Cruzaron la puerta y en el momento exacto que la cerraron un pétalo de cerezo entró por la ventana.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¿Qué les pareció?<br/>Fue la primera vez que incluí personajes de The lost canvas. En un principio solo iba a aparecer Shion, pero el texto me pedía padres para el resto. La madre de Shaka la dejo a su imaginación. Yo me la imagino muy hermosa. En cuanto a la foto la veo con una onda a Nadeshiko, la madre de Sakura en Cardcaptor Sakura.<br/>Asmita fue quedando ciego con los años y Shaka decidió estudiar medicina para encontrar una cura a su ceguera. El final está ubicado un poco antes de que Shaka y Mu terminen el último año de escuela.<br/>No tengo idea de qué trabajan Shion y Yuzuriha, pero él es quien más se encarga de las tareas del hogar.</p>
<p>No sé a qué juegan los chicos hoy en día, pero en mis tiempos (?) coleccionábamos figuritas.</p>
<p>Creo que no tengo más para agregar.<br/>Pueden seguirme en mis redes sociales (mayulu_ en Twitter e Instagram).<br/>Cuídense.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>